Wade Elementary School
Wade Elementary School is an Armacham-run school and secret bio-research facility founded in 1978 featured in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. The facility's motto is "A Good Place For Kids." Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Ostensibly a school for gifted children, in reality the building houses the genetically engineered test subjects of Project Paragon for evaluation and experimentation in a controlled environment. The classes are divided into three groups for study, each given a different mutagenic compound dose as part of the "Feeder Program." The groups are named after animals; Keira Stokes comments they sound like reading sets. *'BLUEBIRDS' are a control group given a placebo supplement simply called (N). The results noted show no change in their abilities. *'LADYBUGS' are a group given a mutagen variant called PN5a (R13). The report on them notes that while psionic ability did indeed increase due to the mutagen, their control of their abilities was "extremely fragile." *'TREEFROGS' are a group given a mutagen variant called PN5b (R8). Their report notes that while their psychic control was "satisfactory," their actual abilities remained "unremarkable." It is noted that some of these test subjects started out genetically engineered while others did not, and the groups apparently contain a mixture of enhanced and unenhanced students. The school appears to attempt to cultivate the belief in pupils that they are different; one reading poster uses the example conjunction "you are intelligent and powerful children," while one intel notes that children were asked to write an essay on what made them unique; the student in question talked about her ability to read her brother's mind. The school is an extremely large facility with many well-equipped classrooms, a cafeteria that appears to double as an assembly hall, a large kitchen complete with a giant walk-in freezer, several playgrounds, and numerous IT rooms and admin areas; the Paragon project clearly involved a very large number of students, probably a thousand or more. Many of the classrooms feature one-way glass panels with hidden observation rooms behind them. Videos still playing when Dark Signal arrive at the school tell students to go to the Nurse's Office if they're having any problem with their abilities (the actual word used is blanked out in the recording); the Nurse's Office turns out to conceal an elevator activated by starting a program on the computer terminal inside called 'Bluebird.exe.' This causes the entire floor of the room to sink down into the secret facility below. The Labs The labs beneath Wade Elementary are as extensive as the schoolhouse above, with monitoring stations, cleanrooms, a mock-up of a schoolroom, storage areas, a chamber containing a chair similar to those seen in the Harbinger Facility used for training Abominations, and a large holding pen where Abominations are kept in filthy padded cells above what appear to be pits of their own wastes. Intel documents make it clear that children were brought down to the labs sedated for various experiments and then treated with drugs to induce amnesia; one intel shows these drugs were imperfect, allowing some of the children to recall the experiments performed on them as nightmares. However, it seems the true nature of the facility was never discovered while it was still operational. It isn't clear where the imprisoned Abominations in the holding pens actually came from; they seem too large to have been children and intel establishes Abominations as failed Harbingers, not Paragons, but there is no note of their actual identity. The facility also apparently conducted advanced weapons research: an Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon is apparently present in one of the labs. The school's principle, a Doctor Saunders, both ran the school and oversaw the experiments in the labs. One intel, a letter from concerned parents, notes he used to be a psychiatrist; whether this is true or part of the facility's cover story is not known. He is turned into a Remnant by Alma Wade's power. After the explosion .]] The school is left severely damaged by the explosion of the Origin Facility, with all staff and students dead; most have been turned into Specters, with at least the principal and music teacher instead becoming Remnants. The facility beneath the building is used as a bolthole by Snake Fist, who is horrified when Genevieve Aristide flees the battle in the city to join him. Richard Vanek deploys his forces into the building to hunt Aristide down, and soon a pitched battle is underway between ATC Black Ops Soldiers and a large, well-equipped contingent of Replica Soldiers, with Alma and her Apparitions attacking both sides sporadically. Most of the doors are barricaded when Dark Signal arrives, forcing Michael Becket and Keira Stokes to enter through a locked grating that leads into a basement level classroom. Stokes notes that the severe damage on display might have originated from the explosion or a subsequent firefight, concluding "probably both." It isn't long before Alma acts to separate the two soldiers, leaving them trapped on either side of a wall as they go through a door. When Dark Signal Delta have completed the mission after collecting the information that will destroy Alma for good, the school was never seen again. Known staff *Principal: Doctor Saunders, first name unknown *Executive Administrator: Janice A. Potts *PE Teacher: Doctor A. Mendez Known students *Mike Andressen *Alma Wade *Kelly Branch *Leon Brune *Brian Franc *March Franc *Zoe Hasle *Jennifer Lange *Soo-Hyun Li *Marline Masterson *Zack Masterson *B. J. Nobbs *Max Preston *Marcus Redford *Takeshi Yoshida Alternate Story In official images from a pre-release version of F.E.A.R. 2, Keira Stokes is seen being stalked by Alma in the school. Keira turns to Alma and tries to shoot her, but Alma is able to knock her unconscious. Alma is then seen approaching Stokes, with what appears to be an unknown woman standing in the background. Trivia *It isn't clear whether the Dark Signal Harbinger candidates attended Wade Elementary; they certainly have Paragon review scores, but don't appear to recognize the facility. *When the Dark Signal team arrives at the school, the letters on the school's front sign have been knocked askew so that they spell out "ALMA". *The school is likely named after Armacham scientist Harlan Wade and his daughter, Alma. *A broken projector in the school is desynchronized to reflect Alma's distorted view of the world. For instance, the word "mind" is matched with "playground". *A bulletin board in the school shows drawings of several members of the game's development team. *The school's team is named the Wildcats. *It is unclear if the school was originally founded to experiment on children, as it was opened in 1978, whereas Alma Wade wasn't born until 1979. Gallery fear-2-concept-art School.jpg|Concept art of the school. Wadeschool.jpg|The bloody aftermath of Alma's presence on the school cafeteria. Board.jpg|A board in the school with images of the game's developers and a chibi Alma. Almaattackwade.jpg|Alma attacking Michael Becket in the school. Wadegate.jpg|A gate in front of the school, depicting children at play. Fear_2_project_origin_conceptart_FTCjc.jpg|Concept art of the playground. See also *Wade Elementary School Intel *Harbinger Facility es:Escuela Primaria Wade Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Locations Category:Locations Category:Armacham Projects